


Trust

by Flutterpony



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Lolicon, Molestation, foalcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterpony/pseuds/Flutterpony
Summary: Some secrets are a little uncomfortable for certain ponies.
Relationships: Fluttershy/Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Foalcon: Foal romance shipping fluff and (R34) clop





	1. ScootaShy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy wheedles her way into spending some time with Scootaloo, but whether she can repair their trust is left uncertain.

It had been ages since the two had spent time at any shared social event. “It’s so good to have a chance to uh… talk again, Scootaloo,” Fluttershy hesitated. 

Rainbow Dash had just stepped away to wash up, leaving her tag-along behind. 

Scootaloo wasn’t sure what to say, but cleared her throat and, after a moment’s hesitation, simply nodded.

“So, uh, you’ll be camping again with the girls tomorrow.” Fluttershy’s eyes darted involuntarily left then right, and she blinked back her thoughts. “I’m sure the fireflies will help everypony sleep peacefully… don’t you think?” Smalltalk was already typically uncomfortable for Fluttershy. It was made much worse by the way Scootaloo stiffly avoided eye contact with her. 

Scootaloo seemed to take a moment to breathe deeply to try to relax. “It’s… um, Rainbow Dash insisted, even though I told her I don’t need a night light. 

Fluttershy nodded with an understanding grin, and her anxiety seemed to melt. The butter yellow pegasus ceased twiddling below her dining room tabletop and rested her front legs on top with a hoof to support her cheek, leaning forward a little. Fluttershy allowed her eyes to rest on Scootaloo, no longer concerned that the filly seemed uncomfortable. Her pensive gaze weighed on the sporty orange foal. 

“You have, good memories… of the last time—” Fluttershy left a long pause, and her eyes pierced Scootaloo “—the last time you slept together… camping?”

Scootaloo’s face reddened at Fluttershy’s choice of words. “I-it was—I don’t know—a long time ago. I mean, the camping trip was fine—er… great.” The filly stumbled and wished Fluttershy would go back to mutually avoiding eye contact like she had since she and Dash had showed up at the animal caretaker’s door unannounced for firefly assistance.

Fluttershy blushed lightly and looked far off for a moment. “All you have to do is ask for a little quality time.” Fluttershy’s unfocused stare resettled on Scootaloo who shrank and looked anything but settled. “The worst Dash might say is she’s too busy, and if she is, well, I’m happy to make time for another pegasus, though I know I’m… very different.” 

The offer made little sense from the yellow mare except for her undertone. Scootaloo didn’t need to understand the undertone, however, to know her answer. “No thanks. Uhm…” While Scootaloo fought to swallow her discomfort, she thought it might be a good time to check on Dash. 

As the small orange filly made to stand, Rainbow Dash’s voice was heard behind her. “You know,” Dash’s voice so unexpectedly near gave Scootaloo a start, “she’s right. You can ask me any time, but if I’m at Wonderbolt’s practice, it’d be great if you spent some time over here with Fluttershy. Can’t hurt to have a different sort of feminine touch, you know?”

Fluttershy looked enthusiastic while Scootaloo’s cheeks turned pink. 

“You really think so, Dashie?” Fluttershy prompted.

“Yeah! Like, homemaker-y stuff has never been my thing, and, well, Tank likes it here, so it’d probably do you some good, squirt.” Rainbow tousled Scootaloo’s fiery pink mane.

Fluttershy grinned at Scootaloo while she spoke to her friend. “When is your next practice?”

“Really every day except weekends, but most Saturdays before a performance too, like this week.”

“What are you doing Saturday, Scoot?” Fluttershy’s casual use of the nickname and invitation caused the youngster’s unease to spike. 

“Uhmm… I think I’ve got a—”

“She’s not doing anything this Saturday!” Rainbow interrupted. “Was just complaining about how bored she’d be with her friends and her aunts busy. Sounds like the perfect chance!”

“Oh!” Fluttershy’s eagerness was well tempered by the sweetness of her tone. “This Saturday sounds lovely.” Still watching Scootaloo, Fluttershy pressed her advantage. “I’m really looking forward to our time together. Please say you’ll come, won’t you?” The young mare managed to sound innocently enthusiastic without a hint of overeagerness. Even Scootaloo second-guessed her own instincts. 

Scootaloo’s best judgment still hadn’t changed, but as Rainbow looked down on her, the little filly turned her downward gaze toward her rainbow mentor to force a painful smile and slow nod. “O-kay.”

  
———

  
Playing sick the next day to get out of visiting Fluttershy had only backfired. It was awkward enough when the yellow pegasus knocked on Scootaloo’s door. She hadn’t expected Fluttershy to come to her home when she hadn’t shown up at the mare’s home that morning, much less for the soft spoken pony to invite herself in to nurse her. 

Fluttershy had scooped up the littler pony and taken Scootaloo without regard for her struggling to bed—not Scootaloo’s, but her aunts’. The room and bed in particular carried their scents, floral with a hint of cookie dough. A little musty, but not unclean. Before Scootaloo could object, Fluttershy had laid the filly down on a part of the bed left uncovered where one of her aunts had slept and rolled out. Scootaloo would have guessed Auntie Holiday would be one to leave her covers less tidy.

“I—wait! This isn’t even my room!”

“Oh, I’m sure your aunts won’t mind.” Fluttershy drew the covers over Scootaloo’s lower body before landing on the floor at Scootaloo’s side.

“How do you even know I need bed rest? I haven’t told you any symptoms!” Scootaloo’s temper began to rise.

“Oh. You’re right!” Fluttershy sounded disappointed in herself. “I’m sorry, Scootaloo. I just assumed and thought, better safe than sorry. It’s bad enough I already made you come to the door for me.”

Scootaloo shuffled the covers down off of her and sat up. 

“Well, I guess you didn’t know.” Scootaloo excused, but remained unsettled.

“Mmhm!” Fluttershy nodded and smiled apologetically. “Tell me now, Scootie, what feels bad?”

Scootaloo wrinkled her snout at the nickname and Fluttershy’s babying tone. “I—well, I guess I just feel… tired and, uh… achy. I think I just—”

Fluttershy immediately reached to cradle the back of Scootaloo’s head with one hoof while she pressed her opposite front foreleg to Scootaloo’s forehead. “Hmm,” Fluttershy contemplated. “It could be the flu and that really would require rest.” Scootaloo cursed herself silently. “We’d better take your temperature properly,” Fluttershy persisted.

Scootaloo mmm-ed anxiously. 

“Where’s your thermometer?” Fluttershy thought softly out loud to herself, but changed her train of thought. “No! I—” Fluttershy didn’t finish, but her cheeks turned a shade of pink. She addressed the young orange filly again. “I have some, uh… good news.” Fluttershy reached into her tail. “But umm… well—” Fluttershy steeled herself “—I mean, I have a very reliable thermometer right here.” 

Fluttershy held the glass thermometer for Scootaloo to see. “I even keep a bit of slippy sap to help it go in.” Fluttershy took a small vial from her tail.

“You mean…. Oh feathers! No! No way!” Scootaloo reared back, disgusted.

“Now now. It’s warm still,” Fluttershy persuaded. “You’ll barely feel it.” Fluttershy held the thermometer in the corner of her mouth and gently rested her hoof on Scootaloo’s rump.

“D-dont!” Scootaloo growled, and her teeth clenched. 

Fluttershy was tranquil. Her hoof didn’t budge, but her eyes wandered to Scootaloo’s athletic little backside and flashy pink tail. Her hoof softly pressed into Scootaloo’s buttock. Scootaloo’s cushion was both ample and supple against the soft frog of Fluttershy’s hoof.

Scootaloo pushed herself away on the bed to break the contact. “Aunt Loftie says nopony is allowed to touch me without my or my family’s permission… a-and I don’t want to be touched right now.”

Fluttershy seemed to snap back from something. “Oh. Did you want to take your own temperature, then?” Fluttershy’s voice carried only concern for Scootaloo, the kind pegasus’s facade restored, if it could ever be said to have fallen.

Scootaloo scowled back at Fluttershy who only blinked back quietly. Scootaloo hesitated to say what she’d been holding back for so long. With a sigh, the littler pegasus rubbed her face. “Look,” Scootaloo started, and she paused to think how she should say it. “Last ti—” as Scootaloo looked up, she saw Fluttershy meander to her Aunts’ bathroom “—huh? What are you doing?”

Fluttershy could be seen opening the bathroom mirror cabinet. A little rattling later produced an “Ah-hah! Found it!”

Fluttershy returned to the bedside with a different thermometer, the one Scootaloo’s family normally used. “I understand maybe you feel a little self-conscious using my thermometer. Even though It’s sterilized, I have to use it with my animals a lot, so, just on principle, I don’t want it in your mouth, but hopefully your own thermometer… well, it won’t be as accurate, but why don’t we try it instead?” Fluttershy negotiated as if she hadn’t noticed Scootaloo was about to say something.

“If you don’t want to take your temperature, I can call your family doctor instead,” Fluttershy pressed.

“I—” Scootaloo lost all momentum. Maybe, the foal thought, Fluttershy wasn’t trying anything inappropriate after all.

After a moment, Fluttershy added, “You were rubbing your face just a moment ago. If you have a headache, don’t hide it, Scootie.”

A few quiet seconds passed while Fluttershy allowed the foal a moment to contemplate, then Fluttershy continued. “It’s not every day I get to spend with by best friend’s adorable, talented little sister,” Fluttershy spoke down with flattery in a way that Scootaloo couldn’t object to. “I know I might not seem like it, but I… just get sort of lonely without a little pony sister to take care of. I might have let it slip to Dashie that I’m, well, jealous of her, just a little, and so she set us up for today, but…,” Fluttershy bit her lip and her brow fell, “I can take a hint if you’d rather not hang out.”

Scootaloo’s brow un-furrowed, and her guard fell. She contemplated while Fluttershy’s eyes sparkled at her, almost hypnotically. “I… guess, if Dash wants us to hang out, you must be… cool, kinda… maybe, sooo….” Scootaloo considered revealing that she’d only pretended to be sick, but decided otherwise. “I’ll let you take my temperature, but, I don’t think I have a fever, just uh… like I said, aches and, um… tired. Scootaloo rubbed her neck to distract herself from her own guilt.

Fluttershy brightened immediately. As Scootaloo opened her mouth, the adult pony invited herself onto the aunts’ bed to get closer and insert the thermometer below Scootaloo’s tongue. To her relief, the guilt Scootaloo had started to feel vanished.

While the two waited, Fluttershy cleared her throat self-consciously. “I know I’ve been a little… over eager. Even kind of pushy.” 

Scootaloo looked back, and was glad not to have to respond.

“I was like this last time, years ago, wasn’t I? You don’t have to answer.” Fluttershy looked far off. “It was so nice babysitting you back then… the playing, the tickling, and… bath time and our nap time. I might have… gotten carried away.” Fluttershy offered no more specific confession. “I thought maybe that made you not want to come back.”

Scootaloo blushed at memories and old feelings, some uncomfortable, others pleasant. As ever, she wasn’t sure how she should feel about then, except that she’d been taught that some things were wrong for little fillies.

“Now we have, or at least I have another chance,” Fluttershy explained. “I…. There are some things I can’t say to a little filly like you, and have to hide, just so that I don’t… get in really big trouble, and you too, for that matter.” 

Scootaloo stared wide-eyed at the mare’s pseudo-confession.

“You’re old enough now to understand, and maybe you would have understood back then if I hadn’t been afraid.” Fluttershy leaned closer to Scootaloo. “So….” Fluttershy removed the thermometer, but what it read didn’t matter to her anymore. Fluttershy’s cheeks tinted red as her face approached Scootaloo’s. “Do you, want me to help your aches right now?” Fluttershy stared intently into Scootaloo’s eyes. Neither blinked. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Scootaloo’s breath stopped. She swallowed, and at least a dozen thoughts ran through her mind. “You’d be, uh… sad if I don’t let you?”

Fluttershy nodded with large puppy dog eyes.

“I still don’t know about it.” Scootaloo’s honest uncertainty drew out each word of her response. 

Time stood still between them. 

“Can you trust me, then?”

Scootaloo didn’t answer, but, as the living room clock struck noon across the house, Fluttershy leaned in even closer and drew their snouts together, their lips so close that they brushed for just the smallest fraction of a second. Scootaloo’s breathing was tense and shallow, barely noticeable while Fluttershy’s quivered and warmed the little filly’s virgin mouth. 

“You don’t have to say yes or no if you’re not sure. Just… try to relax,” Fluttershy’s hoof rested on Scootaloo once more, this time on her shoulder, “and I’ll take care of you.” Fluttershy placed her other hoof on Scootaloo’s opposite shoulder and embraced her for a second before laying Scootaloo on her tummy. “You can always tell me to stop.”

“Nn—” Scootaloo muttered, slightly entranced. “N-Ss-stop.”

“I will later, Scootie. Please don’t make me too sad.” Fluttershy begged, calling the filly’s bluff. As her hooves worked smoothly into the small musculature of Scootaloo’s back, shoulders, and wings, the foal melted.

Nothing had ever felt so good to Scootaloo. Fluttershy’s hooves pressed and kneaded her like warm silk and made Scootaloo believe she hadn’t fabricated anything. Aches she didn’t know she had left her, and the quiet of the empty home on a mild spring day with the care of her mentor’s friend relaxed the little filly so that she felt like she could drift off any second.

A hint of concern returned as Fluttershy worked Scootaloo’s buttocks and thighs, but vanished as Fluttershy continued down to her lower hind legs. 

“Let’s roll you over, Scootie.” The foal no longer cared about the dumb nickname, but cooperated, and Fluttershy finally took in what she’d worked thus far to achieve. Scootaloo’s half-lidded stare into space, her exposed neck, barrel, her bare, immature nipples, and her crotch.

Scootaloo curled her tail and crossed her legs apprehensively. 

“It’s yours to cover if you want,” Fluttershy reassured, but smiled at her charge’s modest gesture and stroked the foal’s chest and belly, still staring where her private part would otherwise be exposed. Fluttershy looked away only to begin working on the filly’s upper inner muscles, the fleshy parts of her hooves, and, as she reached Scootaloo’s thighs, she gently pried them apart from Scootaloo’s hooves, not to uncover her crotch, still veiled by her tail, but to knead each leg. 

Fluttershy finished all too soon, it seemed to Scootaloo, and gently lifted her to pull back the tidier side of the bed covers and lay down with her before pulling the covers over them both.

Scootaloo was vaguely aware of their position. Her tail finally relaxed itself to uncover her crotch as long as she felt immune to ogling beneath the bed sheets.

Fluttershy lay with one front leg beneath her head while she wrapped the other around Scootaloo, and, as the filly relaxed and drifted on her back, Fluttershy cherished the moment.

Minutes passed, and, as Scootaloo’s breathing became heavy, Fluttershy’s hoof drifted down to the hair of her small friend’s tail to stroke it under the covers. The stimulation brought Scootlaoo back to mostly full consciousness. She felt no worry, just warmth. 

Fluttershy’s touch drifted up to Scootaloo’s tail proper to massage the foal’s dock intimately. Scootaloo didn’t resist, but her face turned pink and her back and all four legs tensed slightly. 

“It’ll feel good. I promise.” Fluttershy traced her hoof between the little filly’s legs along the crevice of her inner thigh.

Scootaloo’s leg twitched, contemplating closure.

“After this, please visit me more often.” Fluttershy whispered hopefully in Scootaloo’s ear, and her hoof traced across the little filly’s mons to the inner crevice of the opposite thigh, back to her tail. As she finally traced over Scootaloo’s tight mini starfish and cupped the foal’s small pussy, Fluttershy tucked the dazed filly’s head beneath her own chin and, in the bed where her aunts regularly made love, the mare rubbed their little niece’s sex. 

Fluttershy spread her own back legs to stimulate herself with her flowing pink tail, and their scents began to combine with those of Scootaloo’s caretakers.

“S—ah!” Scootaloo gasped and trembled. “No,” Scootaloo half-whispered, barely audible. “D-don’t want.” Her small legs twitched, uncertain whether to close or stay open.

Fluttershy disregarded the objection and circled her subject’s clitoris tenderly. “Use your energy to enjoy, Scootie. You can always say stop, but I’m afraid it won’t make a difference this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could turn into a mini anthology of similar scenarios. I've considered writing out the sex scenes rather than leaving them cliffhangers, but if I do it will mean less time to write other pairings. For now, I'm still exploring whether I truly care about detailed sex scenes. Part of me feels like they're mostly the same or not as interesting as the buildup without more extreme kinks to spice them up. 
> 
> Reader opinions are welcome and could influence whether there are either a.) more pairings, or b.) more finished sex scenes.
> 
> [EDIT: There is now more than one chapter.]


	2. Marble Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin starts to learn a little bit about sexual temperance with a fellow younger-twin.

“Again?” Pinkie Pie made no effort to hide her exhaustion with the 3-year-old Pumpkin Cake. “What’s even the point of a safety high chair if it can’t safely keep a filly strapped down and incapable of escaping so that her foalsitter can eat pebble soup in peace!?”

Pumpkin had teleported to hide under the table again, playing with Marble Pie’s tail. Small mischievous giggles drifted, somewhat muffled from somewhere below in response to Pinkie’s exasperation. 

“She playing with your tail again?” Pinkie deadpanned at Marble.

“Mhm.”

Pinkie Pie face-planted into her pebble soup. Limestone, Cloudy Quartz, and Igneous Rock each noticed Pinkie Pie’s plight, but continued eating wordlessly. 

Marble cleared her throat as if to speak.

Pinkie’s ears twitched, and she looked up at her twin sister, her face covered in soup.

“You really don’t mind that she plays with your tail and you don’t mind taking care of her?!” 

Limestone raised an eyebrow at Marble as she chewed pebble soup, but said nothing.

“What is her obsession with your tail anyway!? It’s like, her favorite thing besides eating!” Pinkie smiled manically, but held back a manic laugh while Marble shifted and blushed anxiously. 

Pinkie gasped and became deadly serious. “Pumpkin!” The pink mare scolded as she poked her head below the table yet again that evening to see the little twin, mouth open next to Mable’s tail, several strands stuck to her small extended tongue. The filly could have been seen blushing in better light. Her small eyes were half-lidded but shot open wide as Pinkie caught her. 

“We do not eat other ponies’ tails, young lady!” Pinkie reached for the foal, but missed as Pumpkin dropped Marble’s appendage and shifted to make sure she was out of reach. “I thought you got over putting non-food things in your mouth two years and thirty-seven days ago!” Pumpkin wordlessly sniffed at the smooth gray-tone tail, her small snout pointing up toward Marble’s dock in spite of the sitter’s glare. Pinkie suddenly noticed Pumpkin holding her crotch, her hoof moving subtly as if scratching an itch. “Gasp again!” Pinkie looked shocked. “Pumpkin Swirl Diane Cake!! If you think you can go back to diapers too, I have some bad news, little one! I see your hoof there!” 

Marble’s tail suddenly wrapped around the toddler, and Marble stood up from her seat at the table.

Pinkie Pie stood as well to see Marble red-faced. The shy mare kept the filly toddler securely wrapped in her tail on the floor. Pumpkin seemed not to mind the restriction.

“Are you sure you don’t mind? Are you sure she won’t be too much trouble?”

“Mhm.” Marble looked at the rest of her family.

“’Tis good to be motherly,” Cloudy Quartz proclaimed.

“Yea.” Igneous affirmed.

Limestone looked with narrowed eyes at Marble. “Keep it away from the quarry… and the trench. You know which one I’m talking about.” 

“Ooh, we have a new trench?! Why didn’t you mention it sooner?” Pinkie babbled while Marble stiffly took her leave.

  
———

  
In the quiet and solitude of the outhouse, Marble breathed a sigh. The smell didn’t help unfortunately. Pumpkin wrinkled her nose. Marble made a mental note to bring more scented salts out. 

Marble sat the little foal on the toilet seat in case she needed to pee. Pumpkin looked up at Marble with large eyes and an innocent blush and relaxed to empty her bladder. 

Good, Marble thought, though she knew that was only part of the issue between Pumpkin’s legs. Marble took a strip of toilet paper with her teeth to give to Pumpkin. Pumpkin spread her hind legs wide, and a huge smile spread across her snout. She leaned back and wrapped her tail around one leg out of the way to give Marble access only for Marble to look back concerned at the filly. 

Marble offered the toilet paper again with a nod only for Pumpkin to raise her small back hooves to her neck and cross her forelegs impatiently. Marble knew she’d dug her own trench of a grave, so to not-speak. She gingerly patted and lightly spread her to wipe the filly toddler’s nook dry. It couldn’t be missed that Pumpkin was damp with more than pee-pee. 

When Marble dropped the toilet paper into the hole and pulled away without any special treatment, Pumpkin’s disappointment showed in an expression not dissimilar to watching her ice cream fall from its cone to the ground. 

Marble tried desperately at once to comfort Pumpkin on the verge of tears. “Shhh-shhhh. Shhhhh~” Marble hushed and took the filly to hug her warmly, rocking her tenderly.

Pumpkin cuddled up beneath Marble’s chin, sniffling at first, but quickly began rooting into Marble’s soft coat with her nose. Pumpkin stole a tentative but firm lick from her vulnerable caretaker’s neck. Her small tongue tickled the skin beneath marble’s coat, making the mare tingle and gasp at the advance.

It wouldn’t stop, Marble knew, and she could only think of one way to keep suspicions from rising further. She left the outhouse with a heavier sigh than when she entered.

  
———

  
Marble walked ahead of Pumpkin down the chute of one of many nearby caves. The little filly kept up eagerly, peeking behind Marble’s tail as the young mare strode stiffly, until large quartz crystals suddenly caught Pumpkin’s attention instead.

Looking around them in awe, Pumpkin noticed crystals larger and larger the deeper they went. As they walked away from the outside light, the crystals could be seen more clearly glowing dimly all the way down the shaft. Pumpkin admired them, their color reminding her of Marble’s eyes. A few rare ones shone bright pink like Pinkie Pie, and the tallest reached from the floor to the roof of the cave. Most of the ground was covered except for the path they trod and a few spots here and there.

A few minutes in, Marble turned, leading them off the normal path to an area littered with patches of glowing quartz sand near a small cave stream. On a wide patch, Marble seated herself. Pumpkin joined her but remained standing to explore. By the sound of softly trickling water, Pumpkin ran her hooves through the glittering sandy bed. Every shade of pink and white and purple flowed and shimmered across the little unicorn’s hooves, and she started to see why some ponies made their living with precious stones.

Furtively, Pumpkin looked left and right. Only Marble was present with her, wearing the same sad, reluctant expression as before. Pumpkin didn’t mind, but tasted just the smallest bit of sand. It felt smoother between her tongue and the roof of her mouth than the beach sand she’d tested. There was no real flavor beyond that of the surrounding dust. 

Pumpkin was half tempted to roll and cover herself in the sparkling specks, for science, but instead she looked back again at Marble inquisitively.

Marble’s expression only sank further. 

Pumpkin finally started to worry. The little foal stepped behind Marble’s back and sweetly stroked the young mare’s tail a few times from her dock downward. Pumpkin grabbed clumsily at her strands, tugging for Marble to expose herself. The little filly’s uneven grip unintentionally yanked a few out painfully, causing Marble to wince and turn her tail away. Marble faced Pumpkin, upset.

By the ethereal light of the crystals and sand, the pair of youngest twins met eyes. A sky-blue gaze so young it could barely begin to know the depth of Marble’s thoughts tried hard to understand, while her amethyst counter-gaze dreaded and desired, pitied and repudiated. For what might have been the longest time Pumpkin had ever held focus on more than food, the little filly dreamed and feared in Marble’s soft, stern, terrible eyes.

Pumpkin’s ears drooped in some sort of comprehension, and she finally looked down as her eyes began to water.

It wasn’t too long before Marble broke the tension between them. Her hoof lay on the small filly’s orange mane to stroke her head and behind her ears and pull her into a new embrace. Pumpkin clung meekly to Marble in return and sobbed softly against her, dampening Marble’s coat.

Marble’s expression softened, and, sitting back on her haunches to lift Pumpkin, she smiled as the foal looked up wide-eyed sadly back while Marble nuzzled her tears away then kissed her softly on pouting lips. After a couple seconds, Pumpkin pressed her lips into Marble’s. Moments later, Marble broke the simple, tender kiss. 

Pumpkin’s expression brightened with Marble’s affection. The unicorn filly’s small horn lit, and Marble’s tail began to levitate telekinetically. At the sensation, Marble looked down again sternly at the foal. Pumpkin froze and her magic stopped, leaving Marble’s tail to fall limp.

Marble smiled again at the concerned filly and set her down in front of her before standing up herself then turning around. Marble brushed and flipped dry sand away from her coat and tail for Pumpkin, and, to Pumpkin’s relief, finally lifted her tail completely for the filly.

The eager foal almost dove immediately at Marble’s pie, but caught herself. Pumpkin’s expression twisted as she considered, then politely tapped on Marble’s thigh.

Marble looked back, her smile even wider, before nodding and resting her front half while partly retracting her hindlimbs to lower her rump and give Pumpkin better access. 

Pumpkin instantly latched onto Marble’s sex, making Marble jump and shiver at the suddenness despite their preparation.

A second later, Pumpkin stopped and could be heard sputtering behind Marble, trying to get sand out of her mouth.

Marble turned around patiently to bring the little filly to the stream to wash out her mouth. When Pumpkin’s mouth was clear, the filly held eye contact with marble while she wiggled her rump. 

Marble nodded and turned to dip her backside in the water and release the last of the sand from her crevices, then stepped away from the sandy area. Pumpkin hurried after her to an especially pink patch of crystal. Marble selected a short, narrow stem, breaking it near the base with a light tap, then turning to wink at a curious Pumpkin Cake, Marble lowered the translucent pink rock to Pumpkin’s mouth and nodded for her to try it. 

The foal gave it a trusting, hearty lick and was surprised by the taste of sugar. Licking her lips, the toddler snapped at the candy but missed. Marble shook her head sternly, holding the crystal close, but Pumpkin pawed at Marble, not wanting to wait.

Marble looked down at Pumpkin antipathetically before lifting her chin and lowering the crystal ninety percent into her mouth and throat as if swallowing a knife. Pumpkin looked devastated for five seconds and whined as if about to wail before Marble drew the crystal back out. 

Pumpkin was surprised to see that the crystal had become smooth at each edge, almost the shape of an eighth-sized miniature wooden bat.

Marble placed a hoof on Pumpkin’s snout for her attention and looked down at her with a fierce silent warning before taking Pumpkin’s hoof and balancing it in her grip. Pumpkin received it with a sad, confused frown but didn’t lick it again right away.

Marble squinted coolly at the little foal to drive her point before turning back to contemplate the other crystals available.

While Marble selected and flattened the tip of a much larger bright pink crystal, not minding the edges, Pumpkin’s anxiety at waiting grew quickly. Pumpkin broke into a sweat, and then began to dance on the tips of her hooves, trying not to eat what she’d been given. As her will faltered, unable to hold back the entire half-minute that Marble delayed, she stopped her anxious trotting and slowly extended her small tongue. 

As her tongue was about to make contact, Marble turned around suddenly to stare down the attempt. Pumpkin’s tongue withdrew, and Marble patted the compliant filly’s head. The mare’s eyes smiled, her mouth full with the larger crystal.

Marble took the small crystal back from a reluctant Pumpkin and returned to the bed of sand. With her free hoof, Marble expertly smoothed a spot and lay on her back, careful not to kick up sand. While Pumpkin watched, Marble spread her hind legs wide in front of her and beckoned the foal with a free hoof to come take the small, smoothed crystal again. 

The foal wasted no time, but Marble warned her once more with a soft boop and serious look before placing the crystal in the filly’s mouth to hold but not eat. Pumpkin’s mouth watered terribly as Marble gestured to her own crotch, tapping the entrance to her vagina insistently. Pumpkin left behind a string of drool as she teleported herself by reflex to stand at Marble’s access point and, carefully lining up the candy with Marble’s pussy, Pumpkin slid it in and stared transfixed for a moment before Marble cleared her throat for attention. 

Marble let the larger crystal rest on her barrel in order to speak a word of instruction, but as Marble’s growing arousal leaked, the crystal slid out. Marble raised her hips in time for Pumpkin to notice and catch the candy before if could get sand on it.

Marble nodded and smiled again, gesturing for Pumpkin to bring it back to her. The filly trusted and obeyed the recall, but more drool leaked from the corner of Pumpkin’s mouth, and the filly suddenly wore a worried look. As Marble took the object, her eyes sparkled in gratitude, and she stroked Pumpkin’s head once more, praising her. 

Pumpkin still looked worriedly at her own wet, extended tongue, to which Marble responded with a touch of Pumpkin’s chin to softly prompt the toddler to retract her tongue and close her mouth. Pumpkin immediately relaxed and swallowed the flavors, relieved and pleased. 

Marble spun the tip of her hoof in the air for Pumpkin to turn around. The toddler did so, and wasted no time raising her small tail to Marble. 

It had been a few years since the first time Marble had seen baby Pumpkin’s small pink slit. Though it started as a simple diaper change in the absence of Marble’s own twin, Pinkie, it became so much more on the rare occasion Pinkie brought the youngest Cake twin with her and Marble could offer her a hoof. 

Carefully, Marble spread the filly’s labia and stretched Pumpkin’s tiny entrance with the blunted end of the crystal. Pumpkin grunted appreciatively, but also a little uncomfortable. Marble withdrew to leave the filly’s hymen unstressed again and aimed instead for Pumpkin’s wrinkled tailhole. 

Pumpkin clenched, unfamiliar with the sensation of outer pressure on that part of her, but held still, determined to do whatever Marble wanted for her prize. 

Marble used her hoof to knead Pumpkin’s soft baby bottom. She cleared her voice again to speak, but the objective was already clear to the toddler. 

Pumpkin relaxed and pushed like she was going to make poo. The crystal slid past her anus and smoothly half-deep thanks to Marble’s lubrication, and, in her inexperience, Pumpkin suddenly thought she’d made an accident on her adult friend. Gasping, Pumpkin clenched again and whipped her head back to see if being pooped on was what Marble had wanted. The little filly saw nothing, but felt the candy keeping her anus uncomfortably wide for much longer than she was used to. 

The little foal whimpered and winced while Marble held it in, and Pumpkin reached the limit of her undeveloped self control. Marble grabbed above one of Pumpkin’s back hooves before the unicorn could struggle much, and Pumpkin cried and tried to move herself away again. Her tiny horn sparked in preparation for escape. 

Quickly, Marble took the larger crystal and shoved it deep enough into her own vagina to pound her cervix, making herself ache. Against her reflex, Marble nimbly twisted and released the foal’s hoof next to her, picked up Pumpkin, and placed the foal tummy to tummy on her lower abdomen, facing her crotch. Swiftly but carefully, Marble pushed Pumpkin’s small open mouth onto the part of the large crystal that protruded from her pale gray mare trench.

The flavor struck Pumpkin almost instantly, and, though her horn still sparked and her tears leaked, the tiny filly’s cry stopped at once. 

Marble managed to squeeze her legs together to catch and hold the base of the larger crystal for security while panting. Regaining herself, Marble realized that could have been better planned, but she couldn’t help a slowly widening grin at how proud little Pumpkin made her. 

Pumpkin’s frustration and severe discomfort didn’t keep her from eating the crystal, but rather than lick at it as she’d have liked to normally, Pumpkin tilted her neck and gnawed in frustration at the feeling in her backside.

When it was clear that Pumpkin had submitted, Marble gave both of them half a minute to get used to the objects invading their orifices. When Pumpkin’s frantic gnawing slowed and she finally started to lick at Marble’s sugared trench normally, Marble stroked the filly’s rump and let the smaller crystal go. As Pumpkin’s anal violator slowly slid out, the young mare released the larger crystal as well. 

Pumpkin’s fell out first, to the filly’s great relief. The small unicorn finally fully savored Marble’s candied flavor. With a soft thud, Marble’s larger crystal popped out, leaving Pumpkin wishing for more sugar. She reached for the treat in the sand, but the thought of the grains getting in her mouth again stopped her. She didn’t question why Marble had chosen sand to play on, but Pumpkin looked back to see Marble lean into her little backside and press her snout between the small cheeks. Before Pumpkin could ask to wash the candy, she felt Marble’s tongue press into her newly stretched anus. 

Marble kissed Pumpkin’s hole as the foal watched surprised, tingling, and fascinated, and a little uncomfortable beneath her tail as the two held partial eye contact. Carefully dusting off her hoof first, Marble stroked beneath Pumpkin along her warm tummy to her warmer vulva. With her other hoof, Marble nudged Pumpkin’s cheek to turn her head back and finish the job. 

Pumpkin blushed at Marble’s hoof traveling up and down her miniature folds and, no longer minding the lack of candy, did as she was instructed. Pumpkin found and lapped up and down at the leftover sweetness in and around Marble’s tunnel. Marble hummed gratefully at the cleansing tingle while Pumpkin let out a high muffled moan at Marble’s caress of her sticky, baby pearl, and the wiggling of Marble’s tongue past Pumpkin’s anus. 

Not shy with her own tongue, Pumpkin dove into the mare’s cooch, looking for deeper flavor, and found it. Between gasps for air, Pumpkin eagerly licked at Marble’s walls again and again. The sensation caused Marble to reciprocate with her own squeaked moan, but the young mare’s breathing remained steady, unlike Pumpkin’s. 

Marble dipped the tip of her hoof into the toddler’s small opening, stirring the immature excretions from Pumpkin’s arousal at her entrance. With the little foal’s moisture, her sugary pearl became slick, and Marble massaged then began to rapidly flick back and forth lightly over Pumpkin’s button.

Pumpkin resurfaced from Marble’s honey pot and gasped as her stimulation intensified. While Marble felt the filly lean back for more, she supported Pumpkin’s weight against her face and shifted the hoof she’d previously stabilized Pumpkin with to instead knead and push wider the foal’s elastic buttock to thrust into Pumpkin’s tight hole more deeply one last time.

Pumpkin couldn’t focus any more on Marble as she felt herself become heavy with an energy similar to the downward force of an upward-moving playground swing, but at least a dozen times as intense. Just as the pressure inside Pumpkin reached its turning point to send her flying, Marble yanked her tongue free of Pumpkin’s rectum, out of her sphincter, to dive into the foal’s little engorged pussy.

Pumpkin grunted, the pressure inside her spiking as the mare’s tongue pulled abruptly out of her rosy little tailhole. As Marble’s hoof continued to rapidly flick her special spot in perfect rhythm and the big little pony’s warm wet tongue satisfied the toddler’s damp, hungry foal hole, Pumpkin’s head spun suddenly, and her whole body sang with the free fall of release at a hundred trots per second. Pumpkin came more powerfully than she’d ever imagined possible.

Marble relished, lightheaded, as Pumpkin’s few ounces of sap gushed onto her tongue and dampened her hoof. Pumpkin exhaled sharply and her breathing was rapid and shallow as she careened. Marble persisted, swallowing Pumpkin’s moisture, and Pumpkin drew a deep, irregular breath to again exhale at once in whispered screams of bliss that frightened her for her lack of understanding. Her third and fourth exhale were again punctuated with short shallow breaths, and, as Pumpkin’s decent finally slowed and crashing waves gradually reduced to gentle, sighing ripples, Pumpkin’s awareness eroded to bare emotions and the filly sobbed yet again for reasons she didn’t understand. 

Marble broke her kiss with Pumpkin’s vulva. Her hoof ceased its expert diddling, and she turned the foal about. The young gray mare picked up the smaller candy crystal, fallen from Pumpkin’s virgin rump onto Marble’s chest, and Marble licked the partially eroded crystal clean before pressing it to the small foal’s blubbering lips. 

Pumpkin accepted with a sniffle and a hiccup, and Marble wrapped her front legs around her. Warm and secure, Pumpkin finally satisfied her sweet tooth. Only half way through the remainder of the treat, Pumpkin’s eyelids drooped, and the treat fell again.

There was a little time for a nap before Pinkie would need to take her home, Marble thought, and she stood to wash the two of them off thoroughly. The mare thought of her own desire to finish only briefly, but abstained, sated to enjoy more of Pumpkin’s squeaks as the cool cave stream water and Marble’s careful hoof rinsed the little foal’s cooch. 

When both had dried and Marble had made sure no sediment was left anywhere on them, she carried Pumpkin on her back out of the cave, and the foal drifted. 

“Mawble?” Pumpkin spoke as her eyes shut themselves against her will to the mare on whose back she rested.

“Hm?”

“Play again tomoww?”

Marble thought whether it would be wise to press their luck. Before she could answer, Marble heard the filly’s breathing become heavy with sleep.

“Maybe, little one,” Marble answered nopony. “Comforts crumble without covenant. The day after parting, her absence is always the same. We may not trust that even diamond holds beyond the veil of fire. Of each other, we ought yet to be kind while there is time.” Marble swallowed some emotion, and the softness of her words diminished to a hushed murmur. “Yet my intemperance shall never support itself… alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing sex beyond the setup is an energy drain for me, but I feel like it was really necessary here. It seems to contribute significantly to the characters. Marble's finish might be a bit cheesy. Feel free to enjoy it with crackers.


End file.
